Human Daze
by Kaysin-12
Summary: Chapters three and four are up. I'll post chapter five ether thursday or friday. Chapter five is the last one by the way.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Human Daze  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers or any of the characters in this story except Raven, whom I created merely because the Autobots do not seem to have any female human friends, for the first two or three seasons, and I needed one for this story which takes place during the early years of the show. Raven will appear in later chapters. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter #1 Setting: Autobot HQ a.k.a. The Ark.  
  
  
  
"Come on dad, we're going to be late! You're the one who wants to check out the new dinner before the flick." Spike was obviously just as excited as his father, Sparkplug, and was doing a poor job of hiding it.  
  
"Ha, ha! Son the food will still be there if we're only a few minutes off schedule. Relax." the boy and his father pilled into Bumblebee's vehicle mode, unaware that with in the Ark they were the stars of a transmission with a lone member in its audience. Optimus Prime's sky blue optics turned up at the corners. This meant that he was smiling beneath his battle mask. With a sigh of wonder the giant switched off the screen and spoke aloud to himself,  
  
"How different their lifestyle must be from ours. I can hardly imagine what being a human, so small and frail, must be like." The Autobot leader's rumbling voice filled the otherwise dormant room and found it's way to a set of prying audio preceptors, for as Optimus was watching the younger bot drive away with the humans he was being recorded by LazerBeak! With a silent squawk the buzzard began transmitting to his power hungry master.  
  
Setting: Decepticon HQ a.k.a. the Nemesis.  
  
  
  
"Someday you will slip up for good Megatron! and when you do I will be there!" The Decepticon leader sneered at the nasal whine that served Starscream as a voice.  
  
"Spare me your endless dribble you silicon simpleton!" Megatron whirled on the younger mechanism and throttled him. Luckily for Starscream LazerBeak's transmission came threw at the same nano click.  
  
".I can hardly imagine what being a human, so small and frail, must be like." Megatron slowly turned to the large screen behind him and flung a gasping Starscream across the room.  
  
"Freeze image." Megatron gave his trademark smirk as a deliciously simple but ingenious plan crept into his CPU. "Why didn't I think of this before?"  
  
  
  
"Because you're an incompetent lunatic?" Starscream grumbled under his breath as he massaged his sore throat.  
  
"I'll exnore that, for now, you drown with delusions of granger. Contact Soundwave and have him send project KVS immediately." Starscream had enough fleeting courage to sneer,  
  
"I've never heard of any project KVS!" Megatron did not bother to turn as he frowned and growled,  
  
"That's because commanders do not take council from foot soldiers! Now do as I order or you'll find yourself so much slag!" The Decepticon leader shook his head, "The fool couldn't even figure out that KVS stands for Key to Vector Sigma!" He grumbled as Starscream finally took his leave, "LazerBeak I have one final objective for you before you return to base. I will dictate and you will transmit."  
  
Setting: Autobot HQ a.k.a. The Ark  
  
  
  
Optimus was about to call in Cliffjumper from the field to switch duties when he noticed the button for in coming transmissions blinking.  
  
"Oh.it's from Cybertron." That meant it could be from only one person. The large leader glanced around the room to be sure of his privacy before hitting the switch to read it. Meanwhile on Cybertron a certain fembot was reacting in a similar way.  
  
"Hmmm. I haven't heard from Optimus in ages." Elita-1 opened the message file, which goes as fallows,  
  
Dearest Elita, This war has kept us light years apart and now I find myself in need of a friend. You are the only one who can give me sound advise on this matter. Please meet me at the top of Mt.Rushmore ASAP. -Optimus Prime  
  
The sugar pink and white fembot smiled as she noticed a P.S. file, with specific instructions to open only when alone, attached to the original transmission.  
  
P.S. I'd be lying if I said this wasn't just an excuse to see you again. I hope your feelings for me have not faded for mine for you have only intensified. 1. Love, Prime  
  
Elita's cheeks turned a shade shy of rose as she contacted Cromia. "Elita-1 to Cromia. I'll be taking some time off to go to Earth." The blue fembot on the screen nodded, she knew this meant that she would lead in her friend's absence.  
  
"Mind if I ask why?" Elita didn't like Cromia's tone.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." With that said the fembot leader cut off the link and Cromia's grin grew.  
  
"By the Matrix has she got it bad!" Cromia drawled and her thoughts drifted to her own fiancé Ironhide. Meanwhile back on Earth, Ultra Magnus was sitting at his desk going over his list of duties for the day when he received a message.  
  
Magnus, Meet Elita-1 and I atop Mt.Rushmore for strategic council ASAP. This is a code Alpha priority. Optimus Prime  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. Why there of all places? Oh well. I'm sure he has his reasons." And like the flawlessly loyal warrior that he is Ultra Magnus immediately set out for South Dakota. 


	2. Now the real trouble begins

CHALLENGE ALERT! I challenge, who ever wishes to take up the deed, to write a fic where Wheeljack has a significant other! No limitations on gender or species just please tell me the title so I can read it when you get done.  
  
Authors note: Thanks to everyone for the kind and supportive reviews! Phoenix, I did read your story. I loved it, update soon! Sorry it took me so long to up date but with school and then my disk going on the fritz.sigh! You know how it is. It's like there's some kind of conspiracy going on to make my life difficult. To Mad Masked Marauder (I'm sorry if I get anyone's name wrong) I fixed that problem with A bot and his fox. I'll post chapter three when I can. Lots of love, and again my apologizes, Kaysin-12.  
  
Optimus Prime studied human culture when ever he could find a spare moment. It was a hobby of sorts and it helped to relieve some of the over whelming stress of leadership. Hence why he felt a little silly when Elita and Magnus caught him taking photos of the Olympian size monument.  
  
"You always did appreciate artistic beauty." Elita beamed. Optimus was tempted to say something on the lines of 'That would explain my fondness for you.' But he wasn't sure how the liberated femme would take it. Besides Magnus was already snickering at them. Prime cleared his throat,  
  
"Well you two what's so urgent?" The 18-wheeler was confused when this statement was met with blank stares,  
  
"Optimus have you blown a circuit? You called us, remember?" Magnus's revelations instantly sparked suspicion of foul play in the male leaders CPU.  
  
"I did no such thing. It would appear that.wha? Hey! Look out!" Hotrod came zooming up to the group of elders at top speed; Prime had to pull Elita aside to save her from a saver denting. The teen bot transformed and grinned mischievously,  
  
"Hey all! What's up? Oh!" Rodey smirked at his mentor, who was still holding Elita, "Bad timing on my part! Sorry." Optimus blushed as Elita pushed herself out of his embrace and glared at the chosen one. "Hi ma'am." Hotrod's smirk fizzled into a sheepish grin under Elita's stern gaze.  
  
"You are to refer to her as Commander Elita-1. Now what are you doing out here?" Magnus interjected before Elita could deliver her own reprimand. Hotrod shrugged and said,  
  
"Chillin'. I spotted you three and burnt rubber to see what was going on." Optimus's optics weren't fast enough to catch what happened next. One nano click Rodey was standing and the next, PSSSZZZAAAPPP, he was on the ground! "Ahh! What the? Who shot me?!" The crimson and gold warrior patted his chest plate amazed that it was still in one piece.  
  
"That would be me, and as for damage.ha, ha! There is more for you to fear then you think!" Megatron, Thundercracker, and Soundwave leapt form the top of Lincoln's head, firing as they descended upon the surprised Autobots.  
  
"My logic circuits told me this was a trap!" Prime growled as he retaliated with rapid fire. Magnus got HotRod back on his feet and the group took evasive actions behind the scanty landscape.  
  
"Megatron! What have you done to Hotrod? What devious weapon are you cooking up now?!" Magnus bellowed, he didn't really expect a response but it made for a good distraction.  
  
"You'll see soon enough you ultra fool! You'll all see! Rahh!" With a wild gleam in his blood red optics Megatron blasted Elita square in the head!  
  
"Ariel!" Optimus had slipped in his fury and called his long time love by her original title. As one Commander ran to aid the other Hotrod and Ultra Magnus were left with the task of holding off their assailants.  
  
"Who's Ariel?" The teen had to shout to be heard over the weapon blasts.  
  
"Just shut up and shot!" Magnus growled threw clenched jaws as he spared a moment to glance at his friends. Prime was propping the femme bot Commander against a rock so she was sitting up, with that done he turned to do cover fire and talked over his shoulder to her.  
  
"Elita are you alright?" Prime was reminded of that horrible day many centuries ago when Megatron had begun his evil quest. The Energon storage facilities where he and Elita had worked as teenagers was the Decepicons first target. He almost lost her that day.  
  
"Ugh! Yeah I'm fine now. My vision's a little blurry but it should pass.and then I'll be back in the game!" Optimus found himself smiling, beneath his battle mask, at her determination.  
  
"Same old Elita!" He chuckled, just before he was hit right in the chest plate by the same strange green ray, "Oomph!" The large bot was knocked on to his skid plate by the force of the blow and from his vantage point on the ground he caught the image of Ultra Magnus in a similar predicament.  
  
"That's enough! We got all of them, return to base!" Megatron bellowed to his strangely quite charges.  
  
"Well that was weird!" Rodey gave Magnus his hand and helped him to stand, "We're even! Any one damaged?" Optimus frowned at the space where their enemies had stood.  
  
"No but as the humans would say, I'm pissed off!" Mumbled Elita, who then sighed at the three stunned men in front of her, "oh honestly! I'm an adult and it was a Terrain swear. But don't you repeat it!" Elita wagged a sugar pink finger at Hotrod's nose and the boy blushed visibly.  
  
"Ye.yes ma'am! I mean Commander!" He stuttered.  
  
"Let's get back to base and have Ratchet run a diagnostics check on us." Prime said and the group transformed. Optimus was in the lead followed by Hotrod, then Elita, and Magnus took up the rear.  
  
"Hey boss. Why did you call Elita Ariel earlier?" Hotrod suddenly asked. Prime's headlights flashed showing his surprise at the youth's bold question.  
  
"Did I call her that? Hmmm. Well it's really none of your business but.I've known Elita-1 since I was younger then you are now. We were both different people back then."  
  
"Oh." Hotrod went silent after that. They had been driving for what seemed like hours when Mt. St. Helen appeared on the horizon. Hotrod finally got up the courage to speak again, "So.uh.about Elita. What kind of stuff is she into? You know, past times."  
  
Yet again Optimus found himself a little blown away by his favorite cadet's bravado. What would a young warrior, not to mention one who is faced with a great destiny, care about his superiors personal lives? Hotrod seemed to have picked up some of his mentor's best traits, for instance patience, (well.outside of battle at least) could he have possibly.No, Prime decided. Elita-1 wasn't Hotrod's 'type' as Spike would say. Besides there was the age difference. Optimus kept riddling off reasons to himself and forgot to answer the teen's question.  
  
"Prime? Hey! Any body driving?" Hotrod nudged against his leader's right fender to regain his attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry Rodey. Uh, look you'll have to ask her yourself. We've.uh, grown apart over the years. With the war and all." Again all Hotrod could answer with was,  
  
"Oh." But this time Prime heard something else in the boy bot's voice, hope perhaps?  
  
"Well here we are Doc. Four stainless steel Guinea pigs. Magnus jibbed as the small convoy came to a stop and transformed. Ratchet laughed,  
  
"What'cha do this time Rodey?" Placing his hands on his hips Hotrod put on the defensive,  
  
"Why does everyone always presume it was me?!"  
  
"Gee I don't know, maybe because it is always you?" Ratchet shot back with a grin. Elita took Hotrod's arm, a gesture to comfort nothing more, Prime assured himself as the lovely femme said in a mock scolding tone,  
  
"What kind of Doctor badgers his patients? Aside from nearly running me over, Hotrod's has proven himself to be a great kid!" Optimus was watching Hotrod's face and its expression was somewhere between shock and puppy love.  
  
"Okay everyone that's enough fooling around. We have an emergency on our hands remember?" Prime did well in controlling his tone of voice. No one would have known he was fighting back a lump in his throat that felt the size of Cybertrons largest moon.  
  
"Sorry boss. Let's get to work then." The chief medical officer put on his surgery serious face as he led the group threw the corridors of the Ark. "Something wrong with your arm kid?" Ratchet commented on Hotrod's ginger and rhythmic stokes of the same arm Elita had held.  
  
"Huh? Uh, no just some dirt from the road." The teen mumbled in a very uncharacteristic manner.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe you should check him out first Ratchet." Said Ultra Magnus, "He was the first of us to get hit by that strange ray so it's had a little more time to kick in, what ever it's supposed to do!"  
  
"Personality reversal perhaps? Prime thought out loud, "You're acting awfully sheepish Rodey." Ratchet thought this over for a moment and frowned.  
  
"Okay. You three wait here, Hotrod you come with me." The gold and red teen sighed with exasperation and did as he was told.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER THE RAVEN! 


	3. Transform andfreak out!

Disclaimer: Disney world is only mentioned and I certainly don't own it. Other wise please see chapter one for the rest of the disclaimer thank you, Kaysin-12  
  
Author's note: I apologize for misspelling the characters names and I promise that I'll start writing them correctly in chapter five. You see I've already written chapter four (it's been posted) and I don't have the patience to go threw it all over again and fix things. Of course I would change them if faced with a law suit but let's hope it doesn't come to that! Please just bear with it until chapter five. As for other spelling errors I'm very sorry! Spelling was never my family's strongest subject. Maybe I'll get my English teacher to proof read for me.  
  
Special thanks to: Nurannoiel T.I.M.E for the advice and correct spellings, to Silver Spider and Destroyer for lesson on uploading, to MJ for the kind words and the correct spelling of ma'am, to Ashes, LunaFormer, and KrysSaiyan for the encouraging reviews. Oh and I have never seen the episode where R.C, Ultra Magnus, Spanner, and Hotrod were turned into humans but I did read about it in Prime Targets after I wrote the first two chapters of this story.  
  
Chapter #3 Setting: Bottom of an unnamed body of water, the Nemesis.  
  
Megatron flashed an evilly satisfied grin as he glanced at the chronometer on his large display screen.  
  
"Only twelve more Earth hour." To life forms that could, and often did, live for millennia twelve hours was a mere eye blink.  
  
"To what oh mighty ruler of Decepticons?" ShockWave secretly loathed his leader but unlike StarScream he had enough common sense to hide it.  
  
"Ah finally someone who can recognize the genius of my latest plan. In twelve Earth hours Optimus Prime, Elita-1, Ultra Magnus, and that annoying whelp HotRod will have finished their metamorphosis into lesser beings." ShockWave reeled back on his heels at this revelation.  
  
"You mean those changes you ordered to be made when I built you a copy of the key to Vector Sigma.!" Megatron guffawed at the featureless Decepticons reaction,  
  
"Yes my most loyal of servants! What a deliciously terrible surprise our enemies will awaken to! Eyah, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
  
  
Setting: Mt St. Helen, the Ark. Time: Twelve hours later a.k.a six thirty am, North America, Earth time.  
  
  
  
Ratchet had a bad habit of not watching where he was going; rather one would often find him going over med files in mid stride, there for it didn't shock her when R.C found herself knocked down by the good doctor.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Ah.I'm sorry R.C. it's just that I'm busy with four identically baffling cases." Both got to their feet and the pink teenybopper marched along side the pear hued elder.  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you about. How are they? The whole base is talking about it." Ratchet noted how the young lady didn't try to mask her concern and cursed to himself over how fast the gossip chain was these days.  
  
"Last time I checked they were all in shut down mode and sleeping peacefully. It's weird. Some thing is definitely going on with their molecular structure but it's happening so fast Preceptor, FirstAid, WheelJack and I can't figure it out!" Ratchet never believed in 'sugar coating the facts' as the humans in his profession put it. The medbay doors whooshed open as they approached,  
  
"Holy Primus!" R.C slapped her hands over her mouth too late to catch the swear. Ratchet was at a loose for words.  
  
On the four Autobot sized metal tables was a human each. Two appreared to be adult males with darkly tanned skin and black hair. Both had well developed muscles, one with shoulder length straight hair and dressed totally in blue, while the other had short wavy hair, blue jeans and a red T-shirt.  
  
On the third table was an adult female with light brown hair, pale skin, and garbed from head to foot in white and sugar pink.  
  
Farthest from the doorway was a younger male human with short thick auburn hair, lightly tanned skin and wearing read colored windbreaker pants and a matching jacket with yellow and orange flame designs across his chest and up the side of his pant legs.  
  
"Who are you people, what are you doing in my medbay, and where are my patients?!" Ratchet hollered when he finally found his voice. The first to react was the boy on the end,  
  
"Oh man! Not this dream again! It was cool the first time but now it's just getting.!" The kid turned to his left and saw the other humans but when he saw Ratchet and R.C he looked ready to faint, "I'm not dreaming." He whispered. The other humans were gaping at their hands and touching their faces in disbelief.  
  
"Ratchet? How.how can this.?" The female stuttered in a familiar voice. The male wearing the red shirt glared at her in complete amazement,  
  
"Elita?!" He shouted.  
  
"What in the galaxy happened to us?!" The man in blue sounded almost at the point of being really pissed off or having a nervous breakdown. The two Autobots could no longer deny to themselves who these people were. The voices confirmed it beyond all hope of mistake. There was no longer any question as to the what the purpose of the strange ray had been.  
  
"R.C." Ratchet gulped, "You'd better get Chip and Spike on the line."  
  
"Right!" The she bot whispered still in shock. As she turned to leave Ratchet added,  
  
"And tell them to bring a girl! We're going to need an expert on human females."  
  
  
  
Autobot headquarters eight a.m the same day. The girl was five feet tall with her long, wavy, sable brown hair pulled up in a top knot. She was garbed in jet black jeans, a matching tank top, with white sneakers, and fingerless black leather gloves.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Raven. She's an acquaintance of mine from collage." Chip smiled as he led the young lady into the Ark with a visible sense of pride. "You surprise me Chip. I never figured this to be your type!" Joked WheelJack causing the boy genius to blush. Raven sauntered over to the four victims and walked around them in a slow circle, analyzing what she saw with great scrutiny.  
  
"Yep. It's just as I thought." She said.  
  
"What?" Asked Spike and Bumblebee simultaneously. Raven turned to face them,  
  
"They're human."  
  
"Cut out the wise cracks Raven! This is serious!" Chip frowned at her antics. Raven shrugged,  
  
"Hey I'm only here to help Elita-1 until you can fix them! It's not like I can reverse the process. That's your job." She gently poked chip's nose with a finely manicured black nail. SparkPlug sighed,  
  
"She's right guys. Lets get to work." Four hours later Optimus, Elita, Magnus, and HotRod had been prided, jabbed, stabbed, scanned, and x-rayed enough to suffice them for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Please say that you've found some answers!" Ultra Magnus pleaded as the Chief Medical officer, Head Mechanic, Bumblebee and the four authentic humans entered the room for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"We've got good news, great news, and."  
  
"Wonderful! Tell us the great news first!" Blurted HotRod who was immediately shushed by Elita.  
  
"Uh, look let me finish. We also have bad news. Real bad!" WheelJack never looked so disheveled in all the centuries Optimus had known him,  
  
"By the Matrix! It's not permanent is it?!" Prime's sky-blue eyes widened and he remembered his earlier wish to learn how humans saw life. 'That old Earth saying is really true. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!' He thought with horror.  
  
"First of all, no It's not permanent." Chip assured them, "Second, it will ware off in on Earth week. And third.!"  
  
"And third, why is the idea of being human so terrifying?" Raven chuckled and then added, "Sorry but you've got to emit that was a little insulting. Especially after all we have done to help you. Your war had nothing to do with us at first." She did not say this unkindly but the truth in it made the Cybertronians present feel guiltily.  
  
"My sincerest apologies Raven but, honestly, would you ever want to be something you were not meant to be? Even if it was only for a sparse amount of time?" Optimus retorted with the same amount of understanding and goodwill Raven had shown them and she was still smiling as she said,  
  
"Well as bleak as you may perceive the situation to be Chip, Spike, and myself are going to make this week into an enjoyable and educational vacation for you four."  
  
Elita grinned and Hotrod was amazed at what a beautiful human she made. Of course she was always very breath taking in her true form but that came from her aura of power and capability, now she was just plan gorgeous.  
  
Apparently humans had a very strange reaction to attraction, Rodey felt both happy and nervous, like he wanted to hold her and get as far away from her as possible at the same time.  
  
"Okay. That was the good and great news. What's the bad?" Ultra Magnus folded his arms as his Grecian features turned hard to reflect his serious mood. This only made him that much more handsome.  
  
"The bad news is Megatron can do this to anyone of our warriors in the field at any time. We don't have any idea when he'll learn of his weapons default and correct it for permanency." SparkPlug grumbled in frustration, "In other words he's got us pinned."  
  
Optimus frowned and clenched his fists at this revelation.  
  
"Then our place is here! No matter our forms we are still Autobots. Nothing can stop us from thinking like we've always have. Magnus, Elita, and I will have to pass on the excursion. There's no reason for you to have to miss out Rodey." Prime added smiling at the transformer turned teen.  
  
"Actually we've got it under control Optimus." Bumblebee chirped, "Ya see the energy signature of the strange ray was the same as the key to Vector Sigma only with one slight difference."  
  
"I think we can safely guess what that is Bumblebee." Elita drawled as she brushed a stray lock of hair from in front of her hazel eyes which had once been the common blue optics that most Autobots possessed.  
  
"Right. The key's robotizing properties have been reversed to change any and all mechanoids into organics." Ratchet stated the obvious like a pro.  
  
"We think it best for you to hide out in the open. If Megatron attacks HQ it won't be hard for him to find you four but if you're among other humans who's to say you're any different from the rest?" WheelJack finished off their plan eloquently.  
  
Optimus let out a sigh (that sounded more like a growl) and rested his head in his hands in a show of his frustration.  
  
"And what are you guys going to do about this.this Nega-Vector key?" Asked HotRod giving the dreaded weapon an official title unintentionally.  
  
"We're.still working on that." Spike gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Perfect." Mumbled Prime.  
  
"Well! Now that the 'un-pleasantries' are done with lets get you four ready for the world!" Raven gave a positively beaming smile that caused an air of weariness more then the intended reassurance,  
  
"First of all you need more 'humanly' names. Hmmm." Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed as she placed a hand to her chin and concentrated on the quartet, "You, little boy blue!" She pointed at Ultra Magnus, "Your new name is Maxfield Ultra."  
  
"Sounds like a feminine product!" Whispered Spike to Chip who laughed loudly before he could stop himself. Raven glared at them and continued,  
  
"As for the lady, your original title was Ariel and that will work because it's a Terrain name as well. For a taste of irony your last name will be the French word for beauty, Belle." Raven turned to HotRod causing him to gulp, "We'll call you Rodney Burner. And last but not least." The young woman's gaze fell on Optimus, "Again I believe your original title would be best. You're Orion Pax once more!"  
  
"Orion Pax?" HotRod laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with that, Mr. Burner?" Elita grinned as she applied slight pressure to the youths shoulder.  
  
"Na.nothing!" He quickly diverted his brown eyes from her hazel. Her gaze and touch seemed too much for him all at once.  
  
"Uh.so.what should we try first?" Optimus made a quick ditch effort to change the subject. Spike grinned and looked at Chip, who in turned smirked and turned to Raven, who gave a some what evil smile.  
  
"Have you four ever heard of a place called Disney World?" Spike asked a deceivingly innocent sounding question. 


	4. The happiest place on Earth!

Disclaimer: The stores known as Old Navy, Big and Tall: Casual male, and Wet Seal, the companies of Nike, Armani, and Visa, Mountain Dew, and all of the songs are not mine. Disney World is also in this story and I don't own it ether but like every red blooded American I wish I did! On with the story. Kaysin-12  
  
Chapter #4 Day one: Sunday. Setting: SkyFire's cargo hull, on route to Orlando Florida.  
  
Prime never realized how much room SkyFire had in his cargo hull. Of course the state he found himself in was a lot smaller then his normal form every was. He let his head fall back against the wall and instantly regretted it. Normally such a careless act would only send a buzz threw his systems but humans had a different concept of pain and it was not pleasant. Elita laughed and Prime looked up still rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked and she grinned,  
  
"You, you're still such a klutz!" Optimus returned her smile and gestured to her right,  
  
"At least I'm not doing an impression of a pillow!" Hotrod had fallen asleep and his head was leaning against Elita's shoulder. She placed her arm around the younger man and tussled his hair all with out waking him.  
  
"I don't mind. He's kind of cute when he's asleep, isn't he?" She coed sweetly like a proud mother.  
  
"Yeah. He's down right adorable." Magnus chuckled sarcastically, and stole a glanced at Prime. Humans seemed to have very strong emotions and it made the Autobot leader uneasy to have his feelings out in the open. Optimus really missed his battle mask right then.  
  
"So how do you all like your new clothing?" Raven asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. She had assisted in their selection helping to coordinate their choices with their natural coloring.  
  
"Wearing clothing is still kind of new to us but.yeah they're nice. Thank you Raven." Prime said. He didn't understand the concept of fashion and took the females word on how he looked. Elita's exact words, when he and Magnus left the Big and Tall: casual male's emporium, were,  
  
"I don't know why but some how those suits make you two look really good. Even better then your other out fits."  
  
"They're Armani's!" Raven had boosted. And Spike had grumbled something about his Visa bill for that month going threw the roof.  
  
Elita's clothing had come from a woman's store. Magnus's had asked why the store was called Wet Seal and no one had seemed to have a good answer. When Raven got done the female commander was garbed in a white shirt with billowing short sleeves and a long pleaded skirt of light tan.  
  
This ensemble was topped off by a leather purse, stylish cowboy boots and simple silver hoop earrings. Why any one would want to puncher holes in themselves was beyond Prime but it seemed to be a growing fad and it had shocked him when Elita agreed to go threw the painful process.  
  
"I've been shot, burned, and almost drownt a million times over. This shouldn't be too bad." Was the reason she gave.  
  
Spike insisted that Hotrod be spared from Raven's fashion frenzy and suggested a place called The Gap. It appeared Hotrod's human form was considered attractive by the girls working in the store. He had more help then he needed so Raven just stood back and laughed with the rest of the group as the teenager was pushed and pulled by the large crowd.  
  
However Spike and Chip stopped laughing when Rodey emerge with ever girl's number and asked what he should do with them all.  
  
Hotrod's blue jeans had a fire pattern on the back pockets and around the cuffs; his shirt was a ordinary white T-shirt with the words 'wild child' written across the chest in a plastic like material, he had a steel chain hooked to his front left pocket, and his sneakers were blue Nikes. SkyFire's voice came over the COM link,  
  
"Prepare for landing everyone, we've arrived." Elita shook Hotrod and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." She smiled. Hotrod lurched back blushing terribly.  
  
"Uh.I.sorry!" He got up quick and ran to the entrance nearly running into Prime and Magnus.  
  
"Hmmm. Should I be insulted?" Elita asked as she threaded her arm with Optimus's. Prime smirked and sighed in amusement.  
  
"You certainly have a strange effect on him. He never gets that nervous around any of the other femmes. In fact he's usually too confident!" Magnus said as they disembarked SkyFire.  
  
"Guys welcome to the happiest place on Earth, Disney World Orlando Florida!" Spike was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow at midnight as we have previously agreed. Have fun!" SkyFire took off and quickly disappeared into the horizon. Chip unfolded the map of the grounds as the group of seven past threw the main gates to the Magic Kingdom.  
  
"There's so much to do! Where should we start?" He sounded like a little kid again.  
  
"Where else?! Space Mountain! The wildest roller coaster in the whole amusement park! And it's a classic!" Raven blurted. Hotrod's interest was immediately sparked.  
  
"Killer! Let's go!" He shouted. The four young adults ran ahead with Elita shouting after them,  
  
"Hey! We should stick together!" She gave pursuit. Prime and Magnus caught up and lagged behind a few feet.  
  
"Better be careful. Looks like Rodey's got a crush on Elita." Magnus whispered.  
  
"So? What concern of it is mine?" Optimus fringed naiveté at this sudden remark from his trusted friend.  
  
"Oh please!" Scoffed Magnus as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Okay Optimus."  
  
"It's Orion, remember? We have to start using our aliases. You know who could have spies any where." Prime whispered hoarsely. He didn't understand Magnus's new interest in his relationship with Elita, or Ariel as she was to be called for the duration of the day, and he wanted to avoid the oncoming conversation. Especially when she who was in question was in ear shot.  
  
"Whatever. It's just.I hate to see the kid's heart broken. You know he doesn't have a chance with her." Magnus continued.  
  
"Oh?" Optimus pretended to be more interested in the construction of the bridge they were crossing then of their conversation. Meanwhile the Autobot general turned tourist was losing his patients with his leader.  
  
"Yeah. First there's the age difference and then there's the fact that you and she."  
  
"Leave it be Maxfield." Despite his nerves beginning to snap at such an early hour Prime remembered to use Ultra Magnus's human title, "A little dose of reality will do him some good. You said it yourself he's too confident sometimes. He's got to learn that not all femmes will willingly fall into his arms. Secondly it will only make Ariel mad if I show jealousy. Which is an emotion I'm not even remotely feeling anyway!" Magnus gave a laugh,  
  
"Right. Your feelings aren't so easily covered in this form old friend. Your tone is stressed." Before Optimus could give a retort Raven shouted from the front with glee,  
  
"We're here! Let's get in line quick!"  
  
"This should be an experience to remember!" Prime mumbled and tried to smile. The wait in line was short by Disney World standards but Hotrod was still extremely relieved when the shuttle like carts came zooming up.  
  
"Excuse me sir but you don't have any heart conditions or brain problems do you? Sorry but I have to ask, its part of the job." A middle aged African man with a 'Hi I'm Jim how may I help you?' pin on his shirt asked Chip.  
  
"It's alright I understand, and no, I'm just paralyzed." Chip explained. Another attendant placed his wheelchair in a spot reserved for such an occasion while Jim helped Chip into the ride.  
  
"Why did he ask him that?" Questioned Elita with some worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Because people with those problems can't handle high speed and flashing lights." Spike said and smiled to reassure her.  
  
Tons of people had disembarked in all sorts of different conditions. 'Woozy, wobbly, sick, stunned, and ecstatic but none injured so it shouldn't be too bad.' Prime rationalized to himself. 'Like riding the tube transports back on Cybertron.' He figured.  
  
Boy was he wrong! The speed was intense and had an extremely different feeling in a human body. The ride seemed to last for ever and yet still be over too soon at the same time. Raven leaned on Chip's wheelchair as a nice employee picked him up out of his seat and gently sat him back in his proper place.  
  
"Well guys," Raven said with a goofy grin on her face, "What did you think of the pinnacle of Earth entertainment?" Magnus shock his head like he had water in his ears.  
  
"That was great! Nothing like I expected it to be!" He grinned.  
  
"It was definitely.interesting." Prime couldn't stop laughing. The adrenaline rush felt great.  
  
"What else do they have here?!" Hotrod tripped and grabbed a railing. He was still a little disoriented but raring to go none the less! Elita took the brochure from Chip and pointed to an image of a strange building with a sign that said Tower of Terror.  
  
"I've heard of fun houses. Is this one of them?" She asked.  
  
"Hm? No that's more like a yo-yo kind of thing. They take you all the way to the top, hold you there for a moment and then drop you as fast as they safely can. They do that a few times before the rides over. It's best to ride at night because you get to see the park all lit up. It's really beautiful." Raven flaunted her superior knowledge of the park with no shame. Elita got a strange glint of excitement in her eyes and grabbed Optimus by the shirt collar.  
  
"You and I are not going to miss out on that! Don't make any plans for latter this evening." Prime didn't know whether to be relived, that she wanted to go with him and not Rodey, or to make out a will.  
  
"In the mean time let's hit the Tea Cups!" Spike suggested.  
  
"Tea Cups?" Hotrod gave him a look that said 'you're kidding, right?'  
  
"No really! They're great! It's a spinning ride!" Raven chirped.  
  
"I'm glad we're doing this before we try the human eating style." Prime smiled. He had seen a human throw up before and it didn't look like something he wanted to experience first hand!  
  
Hours later it was seven pm.  
  
"Geez where did the day go?" Spike sighed. He was tired but not ready to go to bed just yet.  
  
"Let's recap on what we accomplished today." Chip pulled out the map, which now had a lot of x's over everything they had already seen or been on. "The not scary haunted house,"  
  
"Those ghosts were so cute." Raven smiled.  
  
"The live Tarzan show,"  
  
"That was impressive. I never thought humans could be so agile." Prime said off handedly.  
  
"The safari ride over at the Animal Kingdom,"  
  
"My favorite." Said Elita, "This planet has so many strangely beautiful creatures."  
  
"The hall of Presidents,"  
  
"Not half as boring as I thought it be." Jibbed Hotrod "Those drone copies of your dead leaders looked so real!"  
  
"And we visited the sea life exhibited." Chip finished up.  
  
"I can't believe they can keep the sharks from eating the other fish." Magnus said more to himself then to any one else, "You'd think that would be impossible." Suddenly there was a loud gurgling noise.  
  
"Ops! Sound like somebody's hungry." Raven giggled and pointed to a disco club on the map. "We can hop on the Amtrak and be over there in no time." And so they did. The place was rather large with a wide verity of music and people. Hotrod was asked to show some id at the door and a stunningly attractive woman hooked her arm around his shoulders,  
  
"S'okay Chuck he's with me! Here, forget about it!" The lovely Asian woman stuffed quite a few bills in the guy's shirt pocket.  
  
"Alright Lucinda but it's your neck if management catches him drinking!" The man grumbled and turned away from them as the group entered. Once they were in the club Hotrod's benefactor smiled,  
  
"You were lucky it's Chuck's night on. Anyone else wouldn't have done that. This company's so up tight it squeaks!" With that she disappeared into the crowd abandoning the group to its fate.  
  
"Let's get a booth near the dance floor." Said Spike. Elita was between Chip and Raven, Spike was to Raven's left with Optimus at his other side then Magnus and Hotrod.  
  
"I always wondered what the big deal was about human substance." Prime said as he opened his menu.  
  
"So have I. What do you three suggest?" Magnus scowled at the strange sounding words on the list. Just what was a hot dog made out off? Could it.Nah. Humans had this code where some animals were for eating and others for were for companionship. The two never mixed.  
  
'The meal was probably named to honor the creature.' Ultra Magnus figured though he couldn't distinguish why from the picture. A nice looking lady with her long brown hair pulled up in a bun came over to their booth with a note paid ready.  
  
"Hi I'm Patty I'll be your waitress tonight. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me."  
  
"Wow, what a selection! Let's see.we should probably start with drinks." Raven said "That will give you guys more time to decide what you want." Just then the DJ put on another song.  
  
"This one is the latest release from Stan Bush."  
  
You got the touch.you got the power! Yeah! After all is said and done, you never walked, you never run, You're a winner! You got the moves, you know the street, Break the rules and take the heat, You're at your best when the going gets rough, You've been put to the test but it's never enough! You got the touch!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." Prime smiled in comfort without his mask for the first time in a long while "I don't know why but I really like this song." He laughed "I guess I'll try the Mountain dew."  
  
"Kay. And you sir?" Asked Patty.  
  
"I'll have some ice tea." Said Magnus wondering if he made the right choice.  
  
"What goes in a Shirley Temple?" Elita asked.  
  
"It's a clear soda and cherry juice. I like them." Patty answered.  
  
"Okay, sounds as good as anything. I'll have one of those." Elita decided.  
  
"I'll have a grape soda." Said Spike.  
  
"(Sigh) I don't know.what are you having Chip?" Hotrod looked a little discouraged by all of the options.  
  
"An orange smoothie. Its flavoring and slush made from ice. Get a strawberry one; it'll match your flam motif." Chip joked.  
  
"Why not? Sure." Hotrod shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Smiled Patty as she left to file their orders.  
  
"Who's up for a bathroom break? Come on guys now is the best time for you to learn. You can't go the whole week without it." Raven brought up a very good point.  
  
"I'll save out table." Said Prime. Learning to discharge waist like a human was just after barfing on his list of things he wanted to put off.  
  
"I don't think I need to right now. Thank you." Said Elita.  
  
"Suit yourself." Said Spike and the others got up to fallowed the real humans to their designated gender facilities. (There's a fancy way of saying bathroom for ya! ^_^)  
  
"Alone at last." Joked Elita. She had heard that on an Earth broadcast once but she couldn't remember which one.  
  
"Yeah. How long has it been sense you and I have seen each other in person let alone have a moment together?" Optimus asked earnestly.  
  
"When Megatron held me hostage almost three Terrain years ago." She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ha! No wonder. I've blocked that from memory. Does danger go looking for us or something?" His blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"No I think it knows where we are most of the time." Elita reached across the table and stoked his fingers softly. Patty came back and sat down the drinks. She had been a waitress for a long time so she could recognize a sensitive moment and left with out a word. Prime and Elita caught a few of the lyrics to the song that had just started,  
  
The skies were pure and the fields were green, the sun was brighter then it's ever been, when I grew up with by best friend Kenny we were as close as any brothers you ever knew. It was always summer and the future called, we were ready for adventure and we wanted them all! There was so much left to dream and so much time to make it real.  
  
  
  
The longer Optimus listened to the story the song was telling the more it sounded like he and Dion. He looked up and saw the saddening expression on Elita's face. Apparently she was thinking on the same track he was.  
  
  
  
But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone, They said he crashed and burned, I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young! We were racing; we were soldiers of fortune, we got in trouble but we sure got around! There are times when I can see him pulling out of the dark, I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground! But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God, it seems so very far! And if life is just a highway then the soul is just a car. And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer then they are, And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer then they are.  
  
  
  
"Elita you're leaking." Prime said rather foolishly, Elita laughed,  
  
"I believe the humans call it crying. Besides so are you." She dabbed his cheeks with a napkin. "We're being silly. He wouldn't want us to carry on like this; we should try to enjoy ourselves." Prime nodded his agreement. They chatted about nothing in particular, mostly business. The DJ cut the song short just before the third part because, lets face it; Meatloaf's songs are really long! Instead he put on a slower tune.  
  
"All right all you love birds. Grab your chick and hit the dance floor!" The DJ shouted and pushed the play button.  
  
  
  
Male voice: If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious love can be. And if I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I find, in you, the missing part of me.  
  
  
  
Elita stood and took Prime's hand and pulled.  
  
"What?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"You heard the man! Let's dance. We haven't done this in centuries!" She pleaded. Optimus shock his head and yanked his large hand free from her delicate grip.  
  
"Exactly, I don't know how to dance anymore! Besides who's going to watch your purse?" It was a lame excuse and it didn't work.  
  
"There's nothing really in it. Raven said it just looked good. Come on, you're telling me you can face down five or six fully grown Decepticons on your own but you're scared to dance with me?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"Of course I am!" He smiled mischievously "You don't remember what a horrible dancer you were but my feet do!" Elita's jaw dropped and she frowned in mock anger.  
  
"Then I'll just have to ask someone else. I wonder if Rodey is on his way back yet." Prime sighed and hooked his arm around her waist and walked her to the dance floor. 'Worked like a charm!' The clever femme thought.  
  
  
  
Male voice: In this world so full of fears, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes. I'm so grateful to you. I would have lived my whole life threw, lost forever if I never knew you.  
  
Female voice: If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life threw, lost forever if I never knew you.  
  
  
  
The Autobot leader had to emit, this was really nice! Elita was warm and soft pressed against him and her hair smelt sweet. Scent was a new experience for him and it wasn't always pleascent but right then he wished he could bottle that moment and save it forever.  
  
  
  
Male voice: Oh I thought our love would be so beautiful!  
  
Female voice: Some how we'd make the whole world bright! Both: I never thought that fear and hate could be so strong, all they left us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right.  
  
Optimus began to wonder if it was just him reading into it or if the Earth songs really were about his life. So far the last two song's lyrics sounded like relationships he had had with his friends and other loved ones.  
  
  
  
Male voice: There's no moment I regret since the moment that we met.  
  
Female voice: And I thought our love would be so beautiful we'd change the darkness into light!  
  
Both: But still my heart is saying we were right.  
  
  
  
"(Sigh) I think I'll buy a copy of this song as a souvenir." Elita thought out loud. She hadn't felt this relaxed in eons.  
  
Male voice: And if I never knew you I'd have lived my whole life threw  
  
Female voice: Empty as the sky.  
  
Male voice: Never knowing why  
  
Both: Lost forever if I never knew you.  
  
  
  
As the tune wound down Elita and Prime walked back to the booth. The others had been back for quite some time.  
  
"Where did you two get off to? The waitress had been back twice." Chip asked needlessly. They had all seen them on the dance floor. They just wanted to hear Optimus's excuse!  
  
"Elita, I mean Ariel! Wanted to dance and well.I mean.why dance with a stranger.when I'm." He faltered. Raven rolled her eyes and sipped her cola.  
  
  
  
"Whatever! Pick something out quick so we can order already!" Outwardly Hotrod was pretending to be impatient but inwardly he was laughing at his mentor's embarrassment. The duo retook their original seats and grabbed their menus.  
  
"Are you folks ready now or should I give you a little longer?" Patty said good naturedly.  
  
"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce." Said Raven.  
  
"I'll try the Chicken salad." Answered Elita.  
  
"Girls! Such health nuts!" Scoffed Spike "Chip and I will have burgers and fries with the works."  
  
"I've always wanted to try pizza." Smiled Hotrod.  
  
"You mean you've never had it before?" Patty was shocked that she just met a teenager who had never tried pizza!  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm kind of a legal alien." Hotrod said.  
  
"Nice save!" Magnus whispered in his ear.  
  
"I guess I'll have a salad." Mumbled Prime.  
  
"Why not try a burger with Chip and Spike?" Asked Raven.  
  
"I just don't like the thought of eating a fellow living thing." He answered.  
  
"Oh please! The way I see it the plants breath, science has proven that, and to me anything breathing is alive. So in order for us to live something has to die! The only difference between a cow and a carrot is the cow screams when you kill it. Why deprive yourself then?" Raven's argument made sense, in a strange, scary way.  
  
"Uh.okay." Was all Prime could say to that.  
  
"Alright that's three burgers with the works then, and you sir?" Patty turned to Magnus.  
  
"I'll have what he's having." Ultra Magnus gestured towards Hotrod.  
  
"I'll be right back with your orders." With that Patty was off again. The DJ popped in a Cher song called If I could turn back time and the group chatted for awhile.  
  
A lovely woman with long, platinum blonde hair and a dynamite figure sauntered up to them from the bar. The alcohol was more then evident on her breath. She squeezed Hotrod's shoulder to get his attention and smiled like a velocia raptor.  
  
"Feel like dancing cutey?" She drawled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yeah!" He smiled and turned to Elita "Would you like to take a spin with me?" The harlot looked like steam would pour out of her ears as she stomped back to the bar and Elita shot Prime a look. Optimus took a sip of his Mountain dew and said nothing.  
  
"Sure Hotrod. I don't see why not." Elita sighed as if she had expected Prime to object and was disappointed that he didn't. She accepted the teens outstretched hand and walked with him to the dance floor. Just as they got there the song ended and the DJ switched gears back to slow romantic stuff.  
  
  
  
"Oh I love this song!" Grinned Raven. It was Belinda Carlyle's Half the world is waiting. Optimus gave a sideways glance at the two most important people in his life dancing in each others arms.  
  
"Bad timing eh?" Said Magnus "I mean a kid like Rodey would probably prefer a fast tune, Hm?"  
  
"Yeah probably." Said Prime in a 'cut it out' kind of tone. He finished off his drink as the food arrived. Elita and Hotrod cut their dance short to sit down and eat. Spike had his disposable camera ready to capture the Autobot turn human's facial expressions for future black mail!  
  
"Ironhide and the gang will get a hoot of those shots!" He mumbled to Chip.  
  
"Better send a set of copies to Elita's crew to. Don't want them to miss out!" Chip laughed back.  
  
"So Magnus, want to try the Tower of Terror with us before turning in for the night?" Prime offered.  
  
"No thank you old friend. It sounds a little too wild to do after this!" The General pointed to his empty plate.  
  
"Oh no I forgot about that!" Prime turned to Elita with pleading eyes. The femme bot Commander simply shook her head.  
  
"You're not getting out of it so easily my dear." She drawled evilly.  
  
"Ah don't sweat it Optimus! I'll go with ya!" Hotrod smirked "If nothing then just to see you throw up!"  
  
"Why did I even bother giving you guy's alternative names if you're not going to use them?" Sighed Raven "Any Decepticon spy could pick us out like a weed among roses."  
  
After Spike paid the bill he, Chip, Magnus, and Raven started back for their rooms at the All-star Rock n' Roll hotel while Hotrod, Prime and Elita headed for the dreaded attraction.  
  
"Welcome!" Said a cheerful teenage girl with freckles who was dressed like a bell hop "You in luck this is our last ride for the night!"  
  
"Wonderful." Muttered Optimus.  
  
"Don't tell me a big guy like you is scared!" The girl laughed.  
  
"No, I just ate." It was all he could do not to laugh back at the girl's expression.  
  
"Oh." She said and then helped to strap them in. Elita could have sworn she heard the girl say, "Get a janitor on speed dial!"  
  
As the attendants left. Prime took Elita's hand and smiled at her. Then Elita felt someone else take her other hand. It was Hotrod. Slowly the passengers rose to the top.  
  
"Scared Rodey?" Prime teased but before the boy could answer they stopped rising and the doors opened.  
  
"(Gasp!) Raven was right! Oh its breath taking!" Elita's hazel eyes grew so that Optimus thought they'd fall out of her head. Suddenly the elevator like compartment lurched.  
  
"What the.?!" Prime shouted.  
  
"Here we go! Yeeeehaaaaa!" Hotrod threw back his head and screamed in pure bliss. This is what he lived for, thrills! Raven had been right about the yo-yo thing to, much to the adult's dismay. Once they were off Optimus asked,  
  
"Did you do that sort of thing all the time back on Cybertron Rodey?" Luckily none of them had gotten sick.  
  
"Oh yeah whenever I could get the chance. Some fun wasn't it?!" The teenybopper was all smiles.  
  
"It certainly was! I wonder if we could snatch another ride before SkyFire picks us up tomorrow." Elita chirped.  
  
"You're kidding!" Prime couldn't believe it! She still liked wild rides after all these stellar cycles.  
  
When they got back to the hotel Elita went to the room she was to share with Raven. Hotrod went into the bathroom to change into the pajama pants Spike had lent him and Optimus just striped to his boxer shorts in the main room.  
  
Rodey leapt onto his bed and looked around for the remote.  
  
"Wanna watch some TV? What time is it?" He said.  
  
"Too late for Television. Let's get some rest, I'm beat!" Prime yawned.  
  
"Kill joy!" Hotrod mumbled and shuffled under the covers. The light went out and Optimus laid still in the dark for a minute. He had to ask him he just had to.  
  
"Hotrod?"  
  
"Hmmm?" The lump in the next bed said.  
  
"Why is it you.act so unlike yourself around Elita?" There was a drawn out moment of silence and Prime thought the teen had fallen asleep already but then,  
  
"She reminds me of someone I really cared about.a long time ago.someone I'll probably never see again." Hotrod said this so quietly it was hard for Prime to hear him.  
  
"Did you love this person?"  
  
"Yeah.a lot.look I.I'd rather not talk about it.good night Optimus." Prime caught the break in the younger mans voice and felt ashamed of himself for pushing the matter.  
  
"I'm sorry Rodey. Pleasant dreams." 


	5. Why it's been so long

Hi everyone. First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. My father isn't exactly computer compatible and he accidentally erased all of my stories. I haven't trusted disks since I lost three essays a while back but I keep paper copies of all my stuff so I'm slowly working on it. I want to give a special thanks to Shane 1080 for his kind words regarding Human Daze. The only draw back is now I'm paranoid that I'll mess it up, hee, hee. ^_^* Anyway, thanks to everyone for all their help when I first got started (God I was hopeless!) and have a great summer.  
  
P.S. My friend RusVal has a great story going in miscellaneous-game crossovers called Star Sonic. It's a Starfox games/Sonic comics thing, check it out if you're interested.  
  
Lots of love, Kaysin-12 


End file.
